Lady of the House
by Iblis Kitsune
Summary: Hisana is kidnapped by Byakuya Kuchiki after spending years as a geisha but she isn't the woman he thought he'd love.
1. Chapter 1

**AN- For the people who don't get it; Hisana is an ecchi virgin who is trained to seem perfect but in fact is suffering from social anxiety. She is also suffering from trauma from being kidnapped by a man who is now trying to have sex with her; with responsibilities she hardly understands. Byakuya is waiting for her to adjust but isn't ware he's putting more pressure on her by not giving her time to adjust.**

"I don't give a fuck who this Kuchiki thinks he is I am leaving!" The woman was no taller than his chest but the spikes in her hair reached his throat. She was waving her arms so that the gold embroidered red silk kimono waved around her small white arms. She stomped her feet covered in royal white silk and narrowed her eyes. "What the fuck?" She demanded.

"Hisana." Her gaze hit him full in the face like a slap. So hard it make a sharp pain spike at the back of his head.

"Who are you?" Her tone though set him off. She was angry and shaking and in that moment she was cussing; now she was calm. The Lady of the House had returned. He could see she was shaking as the spray of kanzashi shook and the gold in between tinkled softly. Her painted lips were trembling but her eyes were narrowed and feral and he had the strangest feeling that she would pounce; with what- he could not tell.

"I-"

"Are you that mutherfucker named Kuchiki?" Byakuya felt his nostrils burn as the curse passed her lips and his eyes flashed in anger.

"I have not disrespected you-"

"You HAVEN'T?" She laughed and stepped back; in the background servants quietly began to withdraw but stopped when his eyes moved from them to her. "Who do the fuck do you think you are? You kidnap me and bring me to your house! I fucking told you- you filthy noble I am NOT interested; I already love someone!"

"This is not the conduct suitable for a geisha; have you no training?" His voice rose just an octave and servants took two steps back- they wanted to leave but didn't know if they should.

"My JOB is to ENTERTAIN not to be ATTACKED AND KIDNAPPED!" She tossed her head back as she yelled and she looked like the queen of the fucking damned. He loved the movie and he loved her. She was back in the world; yelling and screaming- kicking like a newborn and falling through the years in the Rokoungai as an apprentice geisha; he's been looking at her since her first debut and now she was about to sell her- "Are you fucking listening to me?"

"Would you have a seat?"

"I will NOT have a fucking seat! I will not hear you out! Let me the fuck go!" Then she did something that people very simply do not do to Kuchiki Byakuya; she charged him. She stormed right up to him and began to walk past. Byakuya raised a brow ever so lightly and smoothly swept her foot out from beneath her so she fell flat on her back. The fall stunned her but nine robes were many; he doubted she felt a thing but now she was on her back; where he wanted her.

"Now you listen to me little girl." His voice was even and as measured as a taut bow. "I bought you-"

"The fuck you mean you BOUGHT me?" She asked, sitting up. Smoothly Byakuya squatted over her and pushed down on her chest so that she was lying flat on her back again.

"It means I paid for your freedom." She stared at him quietly, eyes wide and quiet. "In fact, you were never a geisha to begin with." She closed her half open lips; that was good because he wanted to shove his cock between those red angry lips so badly it made his groin twitch. "Now, sit the fuck down and have some fucking tea."

Byakuya stood and held his hand out to her and she took it. Her hands were small and as cold as ice and her face eyes were flecked purple and gold. He pulled her up and gently he lead her to the tea ceremony area. "Sit, I serve you."

Quietly, Hisana bowed her head and sat down and folded her hands and waited to be served tea.

"You-" Byakuya placed the tea before Hisana and she gently pulled back her kimono and had some, "lots of rough edges but I'm sure we can work it out." Hisana paused with the tea inches from her lips and then reverently put it down.

"What makes you think I want to stay?" She asked softly. Byakuya felt his back stiffen; he just simply had not thought for a second she'd say no. Then she scoffed. "Look, thanks for my freedom and all but- did you really think I wanted to be saved?" Then she sipped the tea again like storing bitterness for words. "It wasn't a bad set up but why would I trade one cage for another?" She gestured to his house, his bowed servants, the walls that lay behind the massive chrysanthemum heads.

"Leave us." Quickly the servants cleared. Hisana felt a cold ripple through the room as he set barriers around it and he looked quietly at her for so long she felt strange.

"Why can't you just leave me alone?" Hisana asked softly and sadly, dropping her gaze. Her defiance had broken already but it seemed more like she was going in and out of it.

"I have to show you something." Byakuya said with a soft smile. Hisana looked at him with confusion. Not waiting for her to respond, he got up and headed to the far end of the open room. Around them a summer's eve went on to quickly approach twilight. Quietly, Hisana got up and followed him. In the room was a tall cabinet made of mahogany and carved with-

"Lotuses?" Without response Byakuya opened the cabinet to reveal. "Who is that?" Hisana walked forward and stared at the gaunt creature in the frame staring back at her with hollowed eyes and a pallid smile.

"My wife, Hisana."

"What was her name." Byakuya looked at Hisana and she looked right back at him.

"She was you."

"Her name was Yuu?" Byakuya looked at her unable to say anything and Hisana laughed. "Alright all right I'm just fucking with ya."" The geisha who was his reincarnated wife punched him in the arm and laughed.

"Do you believe me now?" Hisana looked at the picture of herself and then took it down. Byakyua stiffened as she turned the picture over in her hands. Then she looked at him.

"Look man, you've got the wrong woman." Hisana handed him the picture. "I am a geisha. I almost was an oiran! But I know for a fact I am not a noble woman." Byakuya balked then put the picture back.

"What are you going to do now?" He asked her. "Being free and all." Hisana looked at him with a face full of shock.

"Did you just use a slang?" Byakuya looked at her and gave her a half smile. "Can you stop that? It's creepy." Hisana shook her head and the kanzashi tinkled again. "As for my freedom" Hisana took a long breath. "What the fuck? Did I fucking ask you to fucking help? Where am I gonna go now? What about MY life? WHAT THE FUCK?" Hisana stomped her foot again.

This time Byakuya couldn't take it. The old Byakuya just surfaced and he grabbed a handful of his own hair out of frustration and ran his fingers through it.

"Goddammit woman!" With an angry brush of his hand and the Keikeisan went flying out of his hair and he began pushing the bangs back. "Can't anything please you?"

"Anything? You act like a fucking schizophrenic flipping between this guy I actually LIKE and this fucking noble cunt!" Gods she was adorable with all that silk around her feet and the band so tight around her waist; so bright but he wanted to get to the part where he shoved his cock into her balls deep and sent her belly sky high. How could he though when for her his best wasn't enough. Was he missing something?

"Are you fucking listening to me?" She yelled. "What did I just say?" She demanded then shook her head. He couldn't stop; he could see she hated his guts from the way she demanded things out of him but then again...

"You said it was stupid of me to think for a second that you would be my secret mistress-"

"I said hoe." She corrected. Now she was pouring a third cup of tea and dunking sugar roses in them and pouring in sake. "Want some?" A geisha wouldn't know that.

"I don't understand how you are so coarse. You're more of an oiran than a geisha." Hisana laughed.

"Are you fucking kidding me? What do you think a geisha is; a fucking doll?" Gracefully none the less she pulled a pipe from her hair and lit it off an ember from the tea pot's fire. "Let me tell you something," Hisana took a look draw and let out a stream of smoke out from her little nostrils. For some reason that alone made him want to- where could he even start? Byakuya walked over to her and smelled the sweet smell of tobacco. "A geisha is the worst to be-"

"Why not marry me though?" The smoke surrounded her in a halo of thick gold. Her kimono was smogged up so that she looked even more sultry with the kanzashi in her eyes and a single lock of hair down her neck. He knew she did it intentionally because that was the woman he loved; the sick one who was secretly sick in more way than one.

Hisana took an extra long drag and blew smoke to the air, "Why should I want to?" She sat up and faced him looking at him in the eye. "Tell me really; not the house mother. Tell me to my face; why do you want to marry me?" Byakuya smirked softly.

"What can I say? I just like bad things." Then Hisana smiled.

"Well let me tell you something," She leaned over the table so her breasts were pressed together and were ready to spill out of her top. "I'm only one hundred and ten years old. That's hardly twenty one," Hisana took a long draw and blew smoke in his face and leaned through it so that they were nose to nose. She was good at sending him up a wall. "I'm legal and I wanna have fun." She took another drag and blew smoke in his face. So it was just a game for her. She was 21 so she thought she could play the ass. Byakuya leaned back and looked at her kneeling on his table with a pipe between painted lips wearing a fortune in one outfit.

"You can stay here." He answered, taking off his heavy robes. The crickets were coming out and now they were shrouded in shadows. The room screamed and smelled of a dead day; hot wood and burnt tobacco. A light in the corner came on.

"Ah, Taicho!" The servant bowed deeply at the sight of Hisana's ass in the air on his table and Byakuya smirked. Business as usual.

**AN- Rate and review! Check out chapter two -**


	2. Chapter 2

**Reader's Review- Byakuya is like and unfolding bud to this Hisanna who acts as the harshest of morning sun**  
><strong>Its like he is a desert-rose and she his desert even though he can survive he he will yield and she too will learn to appreciate his beauty because she'll have to work damn hard for it<strong>  
><strong>All I can say is poor Kenpachi<strong>

Would you do me a favor now?" It was after the Taicho meetings and Kenpachi was lying in the grass sweating hard beside an equally breathless Byakuya.

"What?" Kenpachi asked breathlessly, getting up. Byakuya sat up and began to heal the gash in his side from Kenpachi zanpactu.

"My wife- Hisana wants to join a Squad."

"Why not yours?"

"For obvious reasons." Byakuya answered lying back down and taking the reiatsu pill from Kenpachi. Kenpachi lay back down beside him trying not to faint from blood loss.

"Ah." Many people just didn't get that the man was deeper than he seemed. He just looked like a big tank but he was more like a transformer. "So you think if she were in my Squad she'd quit because it's hard."

"Pretty much." Kenpachi gave a derisive snort at first but the more he thought about it the more he laughed until he was actually laying on his back in a full belly roll of a laugh. "Oh God stop!" Kenpachi laughed holding his head now. "You're gonna make me pass out! Kuchiki I KNOW your wife!"

"I know!" Byakuya answered, sulking a little. Kenpachi stopped laughing and wheazed a little. "Is that blood?" Byakuya asked, getting up on an elbow.

"I think so probably from all that laughing. Just give me a second and I'll be right with ya." Byakuya lay back down and listened to the man's raspy breathing as the blood cleared out of his lungs. Kenpachi sat up and spat. "So you think if you make all of this really hard for her she'll just give up and become your wife?" Byakuya sat up so that Kenpachi could wrap his side up for him.

"Why not?" Kenpachi pulled the bandages tighter.

"Because you should know stupid shit like that won't stop Hisana."

"I'm hoping she changed; became someone I don't know." Kenpachi stopped.

"You don't mean..."

"I don't think I like her." Kenpachi sat back on his heels and looked at Byakuya's face; downcast look.

"Shit... What did you expect? If she could fight that hard sick what did you think she would be when she came back?" Byakuya began pulling on his robes.

"The woman I thought she was. Either way, she's better off in your Squad; she'll fit in fine."

–

"What do you mean you bought me though?" The question was so sudden Byakuya almost choked. He could see Rukia's face reddening as she wanted to tell her older sister to shut up. Instead she stuffed her mouth with rice. "I mean do you actually have a receipt for me?"

"Hisana, I don't think this is a conversation for the lunch table?" Hisana put down her chop sticks and leaned back. "Oh? So when is a good time Lord Kuchiki? When we're sipping ma-tais in Japan?" This morning she was wearing pure gold with a purple and all gold ornaments in her hair. Just seeing her dressed in all that money turned him on a whole lot. It wasn't that he was particular about material possessions but he'd just never really thought about how good money looked on a woman. Then there was the issue of her lips. She began painting them like a full fledged geisha with the little bow just on the tips- it make her look like a china doll bewitched to say only the meanest things. He smiled.

"You look beautiful today." Rukia stopped eating and raised one brow; caught her brother's gaze and dropped her eyes to her bowl again.

"Thanks." She smiled, "But do you have a receipt for me though?"

"Hisana!" Rukia couldn't help herself.

"What?" She asked, doe eyed to this girl who is her older/younger sister.

"Kuchiki Taicho paid you a compliment! That is the highest respect! You should at least reciprocate!" Hisana cracked her neck and rolled her eyes and shoulders.

"Well," She said softly, "if you think I should kiss his ass after kidnapping me then I've got news for you." Sassy as fuck though; Byakuya hid his smile with a cup of tea.

"You hot mouthed... bitch!" The last bit came out a little strained between her gritted teeth but Byakuya heard it and his eyes opened wide. He had never heard Rukia so much as swear and she just called her older sister a bitch; was she actually protecting him?

"Ooh, ice princess wants to let it go?" Asked Hisana turning her her attention to Rukia. Byakuya wondered why he got that reference.

"Hisana..."

"You, stay the fuck out of this." She snarled.

"Don't talk to my nii-sama so!" Rukia snapped, slamming down the rice bowl. We don't slam bowls in this house; Byakuya thought. "Since you have come here you've acted like a harlot in the streets cussing this wonderful man-"

"Oh don't give me no shit! He's a fucking idiot stock piled to the ears with shit! You think because he has a little position I should kiss is ass? Hell to the fuck no!"

"You are his love!"

"I was his love?" Hisana scoffed. "If anything I would say my past self used him to find you and that's the long and short of it." It was Byakuya's turn to put down the bowl and just look at her and she looked at him. As pretty as a double sided blade and just as dangerous.

"You're just going to let her say those things?" Rukia demanded from her brother. Byakuya closed his eyes and tilted his head down just a little.

"If she believes those things why shut her up? It's better I know what's going on in her mind."

"How can you be so?" Rukia implored. "This is not the Hisana you spent every day looking at and saying prayers for! This is some kind of fake! It has to be a mistake!"

"Don't call your sister a fake." Byakuya said mildly.

"I can't help it nii-sama," Rukia answered leaving the table and heading out the door; then she looked back at her sister." As for you; I don't care how much of a cold bitch you are; the cold never bothered me anyway." she snapped before slamming the door shut.

"Clap, clap, clap, clap, fucking clap," Hisana muttered to herself, savagely stabbing the fish in her plate. "I mean what did you expect you fucking numskull? You get me into a geisha school- of course they practically wiped my ass for years; I am so fucking spoiled its not even funny." Hisana laughed softly. "I wouldn't even know where to start being nice."

"I got you a Squad." She just looked at him for a moment.

Then, "Why the fuck would you do that?" Byakuya opened his mother and closed it again.

"Because," He said, placing chocolate cake before her with a fork, "you asked me to find you one." Hisana looked at him.

"Why didn't you just keep me?" Now it was Byakuya's turn to look at her.

"What?"

"Why did you send me away?"

"I thought it was best."

"What about what's best for me?"

"Am I not enough?" Hisana answered with a derisive snort.

"See what I mean? Stock piled to the ears with shit." She leaned over and touched his hand- this morning it was warm over his own and soft. "You don't own me." She said softly, looking him dead in the eye and then sat back and picked up the cake. "Which Squad though?"

"Eleven. Kenpachi Zaraki will be your Taicho." Hisana looked at him under her lids.

"Is he any good?"

"All Taicho are good." Hisana gave an exasperated sigh and rolled her eyes.

"Yes we know that but what do you think of him?" No one has asked him what he thought of anything in years. This was all so hard for him- just opening up and saying what he's been thinking. Byakuya thought he'd better play safe till he felt more comfortable.

"Very strong man, one of the most respected Taicho for his brute strength."

"Ooh," Hisana smirked, "sounds like your type."

"My only type is you honey." Hisana laughed.

"Any smoother and I'll slip and break my ass."

"Oh you won't break your ass if you slip and fall on me." Byakuya winked and smiled and Hisana blushed like an apprentice geisha.

**AN- Hope you've noticed how unstable they are and it looks like she hates him at the same time pretty sure she wants so fuck him. Which will happen first? Do they fight? Do they work it out? Or do they give in to their animal desires? Read and review to see more!**

**PS- Posted a friend's review from facebook. Most of my stories are posted there ~ same name! **


End file.
